Secrets Under the Divan
Read Also: Secrets Under the Divan Dialogues This case is the twenty-four made by MrKors71 and the third one in the Academy Area Case Background Chief Julius Maddavar called the player to go to his office. There, the chief mentioned that he/she was doing a great job in the new district and the Mayor was looking his/her progress. Also, Maddavar revealed that the connexion between the Profesional Center and the Academy Area, would cause that old suspects would be interrogated again. But, when Chief Maddavar was going to finish the meeting, Franco abruptly entered to the chief office, saying a woman reported a dead body The victim was a psycologist named Blake Herringes, who was cut by half wih a chainsaw, revealed in the autopsy results. After a huge investigation filled up with teasons and secrets, the killer was revealed to be one of the victim's clients, friends and band partner, Andrew Richardson. William was having problems in the high-school. His notes were getting worse and wasn't doing his homework. So, the principal decided to send him with a psycologist who would help him with his problems. But, after one session, Blake saw William's parents fighting and he decided to help them too. Day after day, Andrew thinked that was a waste of time, but Pam was really excited to go with the victim. Andrew started to look around him and, one day when was out of the job, he saw the psycologist with his wife. The treason was so high, that Andrew wanted him dead, no matter what. He planned how to kill him pretty well. He showed himself as a friend of the victim, that he needs somebody to talk besides his wife, his son and his coworkers. Suddenly, Nlake and Andrew were "big friends" and the killer offer the victim a plan: participate in the bands wars. He played the guitar and the victim, the piano, and they were thinking to do a duet. The day fo the murder, Andrew sneaked in Johnnie's Shack, he stealed the chainsaw what belongs to him, ad hid it in his guitar case. When the killer arrived to the studio, he knocked out the victim with his boxing gloves, played his rock music really loud to prevent the screams, and, opening the case, he switched on the chainsaw and cut the victim. At th trial, Judge Milena wanted to know why the killer did it, and Andrew answered that he was havig an adventure with his wife, in front of his child and taking advanage of the situation. He couldn't remain umpunished, so he decided to take care of the situation with his own hands, knowing that anyboy would help. Milena shouted that was no excuse for such a crime like that and she sentenced Andrew for life in jail without any chance of parole Victim *'Blake Herringes '(He was halved without penalty with a chainsaw) Murder Weapon *'Bloody Chainsaw' Killer *'Andrew Richardson' Suspects *'Jade Carolet '(Victim's Wife/Secretary) Age: 30 Height: 5'5 Weight: 145 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: AB+ Profile *The suspect practise boxing *The suspect plays guitar *The suspect listens to rock n' roll Appearance *The suspect wears a David's Star brooch ---- *'Andrew Richardson '(Victim's Client) Age: 43 Height: 6'0 Weight: 177 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: O+ Profile *The suspect practises boxing *The suspect listens to rock n' roll *The suspect plays the guitar Appearance *The suspect wears a David's Star brooch ---- *'Pam Richardson '(Victim's Client) Age: 35 Height: 5'7 Weight: 150 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect plays guitar Appearance *The suspect wears a David's Star brooch ---- *'William Richardson '(Andrew and Pam's Son) Age: 16 Height: 5'6 Weight: 143 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect practises boxing *The suspect plays the guitar *The suspect listens to rock n' roll ---- *'Johnnie Aswarth '(Chainsaw Owner) Age: 42 Height: 6'3 Weight: 177 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: AB- Profile *The suspect listens to rock n' roll *The suspect practises boxing *The suspect plays the guitar ---- Killer's Profile *The killer practises boxing *The killer listens to rock n' roll *The killer plays guitar *The killer wears a David's Star brooch *The killer weights 177 lbs. WHAT IS THE DAVID'S STAR ? Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Psycologist Studio (Clues: Victim's Half Body, Victim's Half Body, Broken Device, Document's Box) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00) (KP: The killer practises boxing) *Talk to the victim's secreatary about the murder *Examine Broken Device (Result: MP3 Reproducer) *Analyze MP3 Reproducer (03:00:00) (KP: The killer listens to rock n' roll) *Examine Document's Box (Result: Incomplete Document) *Examine Incomplete Document (Result: Meeting Record) *Talk to Pam about the murder *Talk to Andrew about the murder *Investigate Cafe Entrace (Clues: Handbag) *Examine Handbag (Result: Cellphone) *Examine Cellphone (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Cellphone (09:00:00) *Go to Next Chapter (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Forest Glade (Clues: Guitar Case) (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Analyze Chainsaw (15:00:00) (Murder Weapon Found) (KP: The killer plays guitar) *Talk to the lumberjack about the murder *See how William can help (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Glass Tables (Clues: Torn Coupon, Pile of Leaves) *Examine Torn Coupon (Result: Boxing Free-Class Coupon) *Analyze Coupon (06:00:00) *Talk to Jade about the coupon *Examine Pile of Leaves (Result: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note (Result: Request) *Talk to Andrew about his musical preferences. *Examine William's Box (Result: Grooms Photo) (Avariable when all the tasks before were completed) *Go to Next Chapter (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Pam about her relationship with the victim (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Divan (Clues: Trash Can, Safe, Blurred Flyer) (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Examine Trash Can (Result: Torn Note) *Examine Torn Note (Result: Dead Threat) *See why Johnnie was infiurated with the victim *Examine Safe Lock (Result: Safe Opened) *Talk to Jade about the divorce document and the victim's new girlfriend *Examine Blurred Fyler (Result: Band's Competition Flyer) *Question Andrew about the competition *Investigate Lumberjack's Shack (Clues: Pile of Dirt, Broken Object) (Avariable when all the tasks before were completed) *Examine Broken Object (Result: Victim's Piano) *Analyze Electronic Piano (15:00:00) (KP: The killer weights 177 lbs.) *Examine Pile of Dirt (Result: Bloody Brooch) *Examine Bloody Brooch (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood (09:00:00) (KP: The killer wears a David's Star brooch) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation *Offer your help to William (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Cafe Entrace (Clues: Torn Photo) (Reward: Burger) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Familiar Photo) *Give the photo back to William (Reward: Rock Hairstyle/'Facial Makeup') *See why Johnnie is causing trouble in the victim's office (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Psycologist Studio (Result: Full Drawer) *Examine Full Drawer (Result: Orange Folder) *Examine Folder's Type (Result: Johnnie's Records) *Analyze Records (06:00:00) *Share your results with Johnnie (Reward: 20.000 Coins) *Go to Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:MrKors71 Cases